


The Great Mishap at Universal Studios

by myglassesaredirty



Series: Parenting is Hard [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Getting Lost, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Universal Studios, parenting is hard, shawn has a sister and i will not apologize for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: Henry has been adamantly against amusement parks since he first had children. Shawn's been begging to go to one for some five and a half years now, and it looks like Maddy has given in.





	The Great Mishap at Universal Studios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howlingdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/gifts).



> I, uh. Haven't been to an amusement park since I was like, 12, and that wasn't a park, it was more like a small event center. When I was seven, I did go to Universal Studios, so part of this is based on my very limited experience.

“Maddy, I’m telling you, these things are death traps.”

 

Maddy looks up from the stove, pushes her hair out of her eyes, and continues to stir the pot of soup. “Oh, come on, Henry, the kids will love it! Shawn’s been begging for this since he was four.”

 

Henry scrubs a hand over his face and starts pacing the kitchen, ignoring Maddy’s pointed glare. “Shawn  _ also _ decided that he could fly when he was six, and he almost died. This is the same son you’re talking about.”

 

Maddy opens the drawer, pulls out a cutting board, and points Henry to the cutting board. “He’s older now, and Gus is enough of a mother hen to tether him down. He’ll be fine.”

 

Henry pulls out a knife, grabs a tomato, and starts cutting into it. “Okay, well, what about Paige? Even if  _ she’s _ the careful child, do you know how many sick children go to these things? She’ll probably get the flu.”

 

Maddy quirks an eyebrow at him. “During the summer? Paranoid much?” She leaves the soup on the stove, crosses over to the refrigerator, and pulls out a carton of orange juice. “Come on, Henry, it’ll be  _ fun.” _

 

Henry finishes chopping the first tomato, and Maddy passes him a stalk of celery. He holds it up and looks at her like she’s crazy. “This? In a salad?”

 

Maddy rolls her eyes and points to the cutting board. “No,” she says. “I forgot to add it to the soup. You need to help me out here.”

 

Henry shakes his head. “Listen, Mad, I know it’s probably a great way for Shawn to release all his energy, but…do you know how many incidents take place at these things?”

 

“And how many of those are a result of bad parents, insufficient supervision, and reckless children?” Maddy stares at him pointedly and waits for him to finish chopping up the celery.

 

“Probably all,” Henry mumbles.

 

“Exactly,” Maddy says. “And, besides, I promised Shawn. He’s been telling Paige all about it. They’re both really excited to go.”

 

Henry sighs and passes Maddy the chopped celery.  _ “Fine. _ But the kids will follow my rules for safety  _ at all times. _ Is that fair?”

 

Maddy rolls her eyes and tosses the chopped celery into the soup. “Yes, Henry, that’s fair.”

 

**

 

Maddy peeks into the living room and snorts when she sees how the kids are all positioned for Henry’s big news. Paige and Gus sit at the ends of the couch, heads bowed as if they’ve been sentenced to the principal’s office. Paige looks up at her father through her black eyelashes, just waiting for the punishment for some sort of shenanigan Shawn must have dragged her into. Gus runs one thumb over the other and mentally prepares himself for the “I’m not mad, Gus, I’m just disappointed” speech that’s  _ certain _ to come out of Henry’s mouth.

 

Shawn, on the other hand, sits ramrod straight in the middle, his hazel eyes dancing around the living room, finally focusing on his father. He raises his chin in defiance, practically daring his father to sentence him to grounding or to tell him that they’re going to an amusement park for the summer. Shawn’s eyes examine Henry’s posture, and Shawn relaxes against the seat, the beginning of a smirk dancing on his lips.

 

Maddy presses her lips tightly together and hides behind the wall to laugh silently.

 

Henry sighs heavily and runs a hand over his thinning scalp. “None of you are in trouble,” he begins wearily. He pauses and surveys the three children, almost expecting Gus or Paige to blurt admission of guilt as an accomplice to one of Shawn’s shenanigans. When he’s met with silence, he narrows his eyes at the kids and continues talking. “Shawn, Paige…your mother and I wanted to tell you that we – that is, our family and Gus – are going to Universal Studios in the summer. Gus, Maddy and I are talking to your parents about the best date to take you.”

 

Shawn grins easily and leans back against the couch. “I finally broke you! We finally get to go!”

 

Henry raises his index finger and points to Shawn. “No,  _ no, _ you did not break me, I just…felt that it would be a great way for you to get out some of your energy.”

 

Shawn laughs. “I broke youuuuuu,” he sings.

 

Paige nudges her brother with her shoulder. “Shut up.”

 

Shawn nudges her back much harder, and she falls against the armrest. “You shut up.”

 

Paige sits up straight and pushes him. “Stop!”

 

Shawn pushes her harder. “You stop!”

 

Paige smacks his shoulder. “Shawn!” she whines.

 

“Paige!” he mocks.

 

Henry rolls his eyes and looks up at the ceiling, praying for Jesus to give him strength through these trying times.

 

Gus smacks the back of Shawn’s head. “Shut up, Shawn! Your dad was about to say something else!”

 

Henry gestures to Gus.  _ “Thank _ you, Gus.” He narrows his eyes at his own children, and even Shawn knows enough not to keep provoking his sister under his father’s glare. “Going to this trip means there are going to be rules. First,” he raises his index finger, “you three will be with an adult at all times. Be it Maddy or me, you are always going to be with one of us. Shawn, that means no convincing Gus to break the rules, or I will ground your ass until you’re a senior in high school. Capiche?”

 

All three children nod in unison, and Henry leans forward, his eyes meeting Shawn’s. “Shawn, do you understand?”

 

Shawn nods again. “Yes, sir.”

 

“What did I just say?”

 

“Always be under adult supervision, whether it be you or Mom, and I cannot drag Gus off to be uber cool.”

 

“Breaking the rules is not cool, Shawn.”

 

“But, Dad –”

 

Henry straightens his shoulders. “Uh-uh. There are too many accidents at these places. If you do not fully agree to these rules, we are not going.”

 

Shawn sighs. “Yes, sir. No running off by myself.”

 

“Good boy. Number two,” Henry holds up another finger. “You will wash your hands  _ twice _ during every restroom break. I don’t want any of you getting sick. Three: you will stay on age and height-appropriate rides. Four: if Maddy or I deem something to be unsafe, you  _ have _ to listen to us and avoid that ride. Do I  make myself clear?”

 

The three children nod again in unison.

 

“Good. Maddy and I hold the rights to add more rules, but those are the ones that stand for now. You are free to go now.”

 

The three children all stand up, and Shawn grabs Gus’s and Paige’s arms. “Come on, guys,” Shawn says, dragging them outside. “Let’s go mining for gold.”

 

Henry’s eyes widen and he starts chasing after the kids, but Maddy steps in his way and presses her hand against his chest. “Just let them be kids, Henry.”

 

“He’s going to destroy my yard!”

 

She shakes her head, and her hair follows her movement. Henry finds himself relaxing against her touch. “Just tell them to go swimming, and Shawn can pretend he and Gus are pirates.”

 

Henry pulls Maddy’s hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. “You are brilliant, Maddy Spencer.”

 

She smiles at him and leans into his touch. “I know.” She gestures towards the front door with her head. “Now go tell him, or he  _ is _ going to destroy your yard.”

 

Henry kisses her forehead and runs after his kids. “Shawn! Why don’t you guys go swimming? It’s a hundred degrees outside!”

 

Shawn stops halfway to the door and turns around, herding his best friend and his sister up the stairs. “Gus, we’re gonna be  _ pirates, _ and we’ll save my sister – Queen Paige – from the barbarians. Ooo, come on, this will be so fun!”

 

Paige groans and shuffles after her brother. “Why can’t  _ I _ be a pirate for once, Shawn?”

 

“Okay, fine, you and I will save Gus.”

 

Gus smacks Shawn’s shoulder as they hike up the stairs. “You will not!”

 

“Hey, Paige has been the victim since she’s been old enough to play with us. It’s time for you to take one for the team,” Shawn says seriously.

 

Gus knocks his shoulder into Shawn’s. “I was the victim  _ before _ Paige was old enough to play with us. It’s your turn.”

 

“But I’m the oldest, so therefore, I get to be the cool guy every time.”

 

Henry’s about to shout after Shawn to just let Paige and Gus be the pirates when Maddy sidles up to him and rubs his back. “Oh, childhood,” she grins, “the wonderful days of yore.”

 

Henry wraps his arm around her shoulders. “How much do you wanna bet that Gus ends up as the victim and pouts the entire time?”

 

Maddy purses her lips. “Mm.” She squints at the staircase, listening to the kids’ argument over who, exactly, should be pirates and who should be the proverbial damsel in distress. “No bet.”

 

Henry laughs out loud.

 

**

 

Paige grabs Henry’s hand and starts dragging him towards WaterWorld. “Daddy! Daddy, look!”

 

Henry rolls his eyes fondly and starts following his daughter, glancing behind him to search for Maddy between the throngs of people. She catches his eye and starts herding the boys after him and Paige, but Shawn ducks underneath a few adults and grabs Henry’s other wrist.

 

“No, Dad,” he says, planting his feet and leaning away from WaterWorld. “I wanna go play laser tag!”

 

Paige’s mouth falls open and she looks to her father, her eyes wide. “Daddy…” her voice sounds so broken. “Please, let’s just go to my thing first, and  _ then _ we can go play laser tag.”

 

Shawn shakes his head and tugs on Henry’s wrist. “No, Paige. If we go to WaterWorld first, we’re gonna have to dry off  _ before _ we go play laser tag, and that will take us a whole ‘nother  _ hour.” _

 

Henry hates to admit it, but Shawn has a point.

 

Paige’s eyes well up with tears and she tugs on her father’s hand. “We  _ always _ do what Shawn wants to do first. Why can’t we just do something  _ I _ want to do?”

 

Henry sighs and kneels so that he’s eye level with Paige. “We will, sweetheart, I promise, but your brother has a point. We can do all of your things first tomorrow. Tomorrow is your day, but only if you –”

 

Paige pulls her hand away from her father’s. “You  _ always _ do what he wants! Every time I wanna do something, you make me do it after him! He always gets to go first!”

 

“Paige, honey –”

 

“Just let me do something I wanna do for once!”

 

Henry grabs Paige by her arms, just as a precaution so that she won’t run off, and glares at Shawn. “Shawn,” he says warningly, “don’t you want to be nice and let your sister choose the ride this time?”

 

Shawn twists his lips and glances at WaterWorld. “But –”

 

Henry smiles tightly. “Shawn,” he says through gritted teeth. “Wouldn’t it be a nice thing to let your sister go first?”

 

Shawn gestures to WaterWorld. “But, Dad, laser tag will be closed by the time we’re finally dry! We can go to WaterWorld right after laser tag!”

 

Henry hangs his head. “Maddy?” he calls. “Can I have a little help here?”

 

Maddy places her hands on Shawn’s shoulders. “Paige, sweetie, Shawn’s right this time. I can take you to WaterWorld while your father takes the boys to play laser tag.”

 

Paige stomps her foot. “But I want  _ all _ of us to be at WaterWorld together.” She lasers Shawn with her deadliest glare and points to him. “Except for him.” She looks back to her mother. “It’s not the  _ same _ when it’s just you and me! That’s how it’s been half of this trip! Why can’t we just do something I want to do?”

 

“Paige, either we do what Shawn wants first, or you and I go to WaterWorld.”

 

Paige glares at her brother for a solid 90 seconds, and he starts to shrink under her gaze, but he still holds his ground. When he doesn’t cry uncle, Paige pouts and nods slowly.  _ “Fine.” _

 

Henry breathes out a sigh of relief and stands, reaching his hand out for Paige to grab, but she smacks it away.

 

“I can walk by myself, Daddy. I’m not six anymore.” She stands a little bit behind her father, but not so far away that he can’t see her.

 

Henry raises his eyebrows and looks at Madeleine. “Paige,” he warns, “if you keep acting like this, we  _ won’t _ go to WaterWorld.”

 

“That’s not fair!”

 

He leans down to grab her hand, and she pulls away again. “Listen, Paige, just- please just hold my hand!”

 

“I can walk by myself just fine!”

 

“Henry.” Maddy’s voice is calm, cool. Henry looks to her and quirks his eyebrow, and Maddy shakes her head. “Just let her be. She’ll be fine.”

 

“She’s only seven!”

 

“Henry.” Maddy’s voice contains no room for argument. “She’s a big girl, and you’re right next to her. She’ll be fine.”

 

Henry shakes his head. “Madeleine, I don’t think this is such a good idea.”

 

Maddy gestures to Paige, who still stands close to her father. “She’s right where you can see her, and you won’t let anything bad happen to her. Again, for the last time, she will be just fine.”

 

Henry grits his teeth and starts following after Maddy, glancing behind him to make sure Paige is still by his side. “I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

His cop instincts kick in as he and his family weave through the throngs of people, and he listens for every odd shuffle, every out-of-place word. His eyes catch every man with a thin mustache, and he does a quick evaluation and moves to place himself in front of Paige. Hot dogs, cinnamon rolls, and cigarettes reach his nose. Dozens of people brush by him, but there’s one person who very distinctly has not touched him.

 

Henry stops momentarily and glances behind him. Paige has disappeared.

 

His heart stops immediately, and he stands on his tiptoes. “Paige!” he shouts, looking for his daughter’s dark brown hair. “Paige!” he shouts again, half-expecting his daughter to come out of hiding and sheepishly shuffle to his side.

 

She’s not anywhere to be seen.

 

Henry rushes forward, his eyes locked onto the back of Maddy’s head. When he’s close enough, he grabs Maddy’s arm and spins her around. Before she can chastise him for grabbing her, he says, “Paige is missing. I don’t know where I lost her.”

 

Both Shawn and Gus stop and look up to Maddy and Henry.

 

Maddy looks like she just got punched in the stomach. “What?”

 

Henry runs his free hand through his hair. “Paige,” he says. “She’s missing.” He licks his lips. “I- I don’t know where she could have gone. I mean…we’ve been walking for a few minutes, and she could have fallen behind at any point…or maybe she stopped to tie her shoes – was she wearing tennis shoes, Maddy? Or was it sandals?” His breathing comes far too fast, and Maddy grabs his arms with both of her hands and searches his eyes.

 

“She probably turned back to go to WaterWorld. Come on, we need to go find her.” She gestures for the boys to follow her, and Gus starts after her, but Shawn stays rooted.

 

Henry grits his teeth. “Shawn, for the love of  _ God, _ we are not going to play laser tag right now.”

 

“No,” Shawn shakes his head. “No, I know that, it’s just…” he licks his lips.

 

_ “What, _ Shawn?”

 

Shawn looks up at his father. “What if she went back for WaterWorld, but then got lost some more? She probably won’t be there.” He shrugs one shoulder. “I mean, she’s only seven years old, and map reading really isn’t her thing.” He points to Gus. “I mean, Paige and I have relied on Gus for that for years.”

 

Henry looks to Maddy, and Maddy seems to be at a complete loss. Henry glares at her and takes an accusatory step forward. “I  _ told _ you these places were dangerous.”

 

“Why are you blaming me? You were supposed to be watching her!”

 

“And none of this would have happened if you had  _ listened _ to me!”

 

Shawn squares his shoulders. “Mom! Dad!”

 

Both parents’ eyes snap to Shawn.

 

He settles down. “The best way to find Paige is to split up. I mean, this place is huge.”

 

Henry shakes his head. “Oh, no. No, you don’t. I’ve already lost one kid today, I’m not losing you, too.”

 

Shawn shakes his head and points to Gus. “Listen, Gus is a master map-reader. If we get lost, we’ll just find a map or something and then we’ll get back on track. Please, Dad, you know I’m right.”

 

Henry licks his lips and gulps. “Maddy,” he sighs, “I think– it’s your call, but I think Shawn is right.”

 

Maddy grimaces and nods slowly. “Okay, Shawn, you and Gus go look for Paige. We’ll meet back at WaterWorld in one hour.” She catches Gus’s eye and holds his gaze. “Did you hear that, Gus? One hour.”

 

Shawn and Gus nod and race away, weaving through people, shouting for Paige.

 

Maddy looks back at Henry, and he wraps his arms around her briefly and kisses her head. “I’m so scared, Henry,” she whispers.

 

Henry steps away and starts walking backwards, his eyes still on Maddy. “We’ll find her, Maddy. I promise.”

 

Maddy nods and waves goodbye to him before she takes off in the direction of WaterWorld.

 

**

 

Henry glances at his watch and paces across the front of WaterWorld for the upteenth time. Maddy reaches out and brushes her fingers over his arm as he passes by her.

 

“It’s been over an hour, and they’re still not here.”

 

Maddy exhales shakily and crosses her arms, glancing to her left, hoping to see Gus and Shawn emerging from the crowd. “I’m sure they’re fine, Henry.”

 

Henry scrubs both hands over his face. “I don’t know,” he says, his voice muffled by his hands, “but I’m worried.”

 

Maddy gulps. “I’m sorry,” she says, reaching up with one hand to comb her fingers through the bottom of her hair. “You were right. We shouldn’t have come here.”

 

Henry hangs his head, stops pacing, and walks over to Maddy’s side. “We’ll find her.” He wraps his arm around her shoulders, and Maddy reaches up with her hand and holds his hand. “I promise.”

 

Maddy sighs. “But where are Shawn and Gus, Henry? We shouldn’t have let them go off by themselves.”

 

Henry nods his head. “I know, I know, and that’s my fault. But Shawn is never going to put Paige at risk, so he’s probably just going to keep looking for her.”

 

Maddy shakes her head and leans into Henry’s side. “What do we do now?”

 

Henry opens his mouth to speak, but in a sweeping glance, he catches Shawn’s dark brown hair and nudges Maddy.

 

Shawn holds his little sister’s right hand, and Gus holds her left hand, and they both lead her towards Maddy and Henry. Paige’s face is puffy and red, and her shoulders shake with her sobs. Shawn reaches up and gently rubs her shoulder with his free hand. Gus mutters reassuring words to her.

 

Paige looks up and sees her parents, and she stops in her tracks, shaking her head and weeping. Shawn gently tugs her forward with promises that she’s not going to be in too much trouble, and Gus sends the Spencers a warning glance that Paige might just bolt if they run to greet her.

 

Paige slowly shuffles towards her parents with her head bowed. Snot runs down her nose, tears have stained paths on her red cheeks, and her eyes are puffy. “I-I-I’m s-sorry,” she chokes through her tears. “I-I just want-wanted to play h-here.”

 

Maddy kneels and gathers her daughter in her arms. “Oh, sweetie,” she says, cradling Paige’s head. “We were so worried.” She turns her face and presses a kiss to Paige’s temple.

 

Henry kneels down and hugs both his wife and daughter. “We’re just glad you’re safe,” he whispers.

 

Paige hesitantly wraps her arms around both parents’ necks and continues to cry. Henry looks at Shawn over Paige’s shoulder and mouths “thank you” to him.

 

Shawn gently nudges Gus. “Come on, man, it’s time for a family hug. We found my sister.”

 

**

 

While Maddy brushes her teeth, Henry pokes his head into the kids’ room, making sure for the thirtieth time that they’re all safe, sound, and accounted for. Shawn kicks Gus in his sleep, and Gus – without flinching – grabs the extra pillow at the side of the bed and unhesitantly smacks Shawn in the face. Paige sleeps peacefully on her own bed.

 

He hears the sound of running water and carefully walks into the bathroom, where Maddy has her hands braced against the sink and her head bowed. He comes up behind her and carefully massages her shoulders.

 

“We almost lost her today, Henry,” Maddy whispers. “What would have happened if Shawn and Gus hadn’t found her?”

 

Henry reaches over Maddy’s shoulder and shuts off the faucet. “I promise we would have found her,” he answers, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

 

Maddy shakes her head and turns in his arms, leaning against the sink. “You don’t know that. I don’t know how many creepy pedophiles are here, or how many people would have loved to kidnap her, or Shawn, or even Gus, and just –”

 

Henry puts his hands on Maddy’s shoulders and gently shushes her. “It’s not a good idea to dwell on the what ifs, Mad.”

 

Maddy searches his eyes, her own filling with tears. “You do all the time.”

 

“I’m a cop, Mad. I’ve been dwelling on ‘what if’ scenarios for an incredibly long time.”

 

“Henry…”

 

Henry presses a kiss to Maddy’s forehead, and she leans into his touch. “They’re perfectly safe, hon. I promise.” He chuckles to himself. “I kid-proofed the doors, so that when Shawn decides to sneak out to go to the snack machine, he’s gonna have to wake Gus up, and then Gus will just glare at him until he goes back to sleep.”

 

Maddy huffs out a laugh and drapes her arms around Henry’s neck, slowly swaying back and forth. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “For everything.”

 

“Oh, Maddy, it was just one thing. In a few years, we’ll look back on this and laugh, but right now, it’s terrifying.” He kisses her forehead again. “The kids are going to be out like a light for another hour or so, so…” his voice takes on a suggestive note and he waggles his eyebrows. “We’ve got time.”

 

Maddy lightly hits his shoulder.  _ “Henry!” _ she hisses, scandalized.

 

“I’m just saying!”

 

Maddy smiles for the first time since they lost Paige and stands up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Henry’s lips. “I love you.” She points at his chest. “Even if your timing  _ is _ atrocious.”

 

Henry pulls her closer to him and kisses her again. “I love you, too, honey.”

 

Maddy purses her lips. “You said about an hour?”

 

Henry quirks his eyebrow and smirks.

 

Maddy leans into his chest, tilting her chin so that the tip of her nose touches Henry’s. “I bet,” she drawls, “I can whoop your ass in a game of poker.”

 

Henry raises his eyebrows. “Oh, you wanna bet, do ya?”

 

Maddy giggles and nods, her nose bumping against his.

 

“Well, I’m sorry, but you just need to be prepared to  _ lose.” _

 

Maddy shakes her head, pecks his lips again, and ducks under his arm. “Where did you leave the cards?”

 

“They’re on the nightstand.”

 

Four rounds later, and Henry has only won one round of poker, and Maddy calls it a night. He flicks off the lamp and lies down in bed, and Maddy snuggles up to his side, rests her head next to his shoulder, and places her hand on his chest.

 

“Henry?” she whispers. “Are you still awake?”

 

“I literally just turned off the light, Mad. Yes, I’m awake.”

 

Maddy hums and turns her face to kiss the tip of his shoulder. “You are the greatest husband and dad in the history of the world.”

 

“I wouldn’t say greatest –” he glances down at Maddy and sees how her blue eyes search his. In the dark, her eyes look like sapphires, and Henry loses his breath just staring into them. “But you certainly are the best mother and wife any person could ever possibly hope for.” He grabs her hand and kisses her fingers. “Good night, honey.”

 

“Night, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a comment below or go to my tumblr, @ my-glasses-are-dirty, and tell me what you think!


End file.
